


15 décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 15 : Regarder des films sous un tas de couvertures.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro/Sanji
Series: 31 jours de décembre [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	15 décembre

**15 décembre**

En ce dimanche de décembre. Sanji et Zoro avaient décidé de ne rien faire. Ils avaient pris un petit déjeuner tardif et copieux, puis s'étaient réfugiés dans le canapé. Depuis quelques semaines déjà, depuis que le froid s'était infiltré dans l'appartement, Sanji avait ressorti ses plaids et couvertures douillés. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils s'étaient enveloppés dedans et étaient à la moitié de leur deuxième film de la journée. Sanji avait insisté pour regarder des films de Noël, histoire de se mettre dans l'ambiance. Zoro n'avait pas vraiment protesté. Sanji savait qu'il ne les détestait pas autant qu'il voulait le faire croire.

Une bougie près de la télé répandait une odeur d'épices et de chocolat, tandis que le vent soufflait dehors. Zoro était dans un état de somnolence avancé et Sanji doutait qu'il voit la fin du film. Il bâilla et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les coussins. Zoro posa sa tête sur son épaule. 

À l'écran, l'héroïne retrouvait son prince et Sanji se demanda combien de temps il allait devoir encore attendre avant de voir un film où c'était un héros qui trouvait son prince charmant. Le monde évoluait, mais pas assez vite à son goût. Il aurait aimé grandir en sachant qu'il n'était pas seul, ou bien que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas mal. Il aurait aimé voir des histoires où les héros lui ressemblaient. Une seule moitié de lui était représentée, et il trouvait ça dommage.

Mais il chassa ces pensées de sa tête. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, Zoro vit la fin du film, et il insista même pour en lancer un autre. Sanji fit un rapide passage par la salle de bain avant de retourner sous les couvertures, tremblant de froid. Zoro l'attira aussitôt contre lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Le troisième film fut plus intéressant et touchant que les deux autres. L'histoire d'un jeune homme particulier qui tentait de faire passer la période des fêtes à des chiens de refuge dans des familles d'accueil. Le monde aurait bien besoin de plus de personnes avec un cœur grand comme celui de ce garçon, où aucune méchanceté ni haine n'y avait sa place.

La période des fêtes était toujours propice aux réflexions pour Sanji. Il n'avait pas toujours eu l'occasion de fêter Noël alors son regard était certainement un peu plus critique que celui des autres, qui avaient baigné dedans depuis leur enfance. Il y avait deux facettes de Noël pour lui. Le côté magique et heureux et le côté hypocrite et égoïste. Les gens faisaient des cadeaux par tradition. Pour la plupart c'était devenu une corvée. Ils n'offraient plus des cadeaux par plaisir, mais parce qu'ils s'en sentaient obligés. Ceux qui avaient de l'argent inondaient leurs enfants de présents, pensant certainement que cela compenserait le manque d'attention qu'ils avaient pour eux le reste de l'année. Ceux pour qui les fins de mois étaient difficiles vivaient cette période avec anxiété, se demandant comment ils allaient trouver l'argent pour faire un petit cadeau à leurs enfants ou à leur famille.

Peut-être que Sanji était devenu cynique.

En tout cas, il avait réussi à trouver des amis pour qui le plaisir d'offrir était toujours là. Les repas de Noël étaient toujours un moment heureux, sans aucune prise de tête. Et il avait Zoro, qui l'inondait de petites attentions tout au long de l'année, et qui lui trouvait toujours des cadeaux personnels.

Sanji n'échangerait pas sa place pour tout l'or de la terre, même si le monde autour de lui était loin d'être parfait. Dans sa petite bulle, entouré de ses amis et de sa famille, il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour être heureux.


End file.
